Personne d'autre
by Lola0704
Summary: Le jour oü il arrivera la vie de Lola sera changée à tout jamais. Sa petite routine ennuyante va être Remplacée par un monde surprenant mais très plaisant. Qui sera-t-il pour pouvoir en si peu de temps tout chambouler?


**Personne d'autre…**

**J'étais comme d'habitude sur le trottoir attendant mon bus, plongée dans mes pensées en écoutant en boucle sur mon Ipod « Boston » de Augustana. Le bus était en retard, comme tous les matins. Quand il arriva enfin, je fut ravie de rentrée dedans, j'étais complètement gelée, mais aussi car je voulais retrouver Pauline, Gabriel et tous les autres au petit bois. **

**Après être descendue du bus, je vis Pauline arriver du petit bois. Je me dirigeais vers elle le sourire aux lèvres.**

**- Alors comment tu vas ? Me demanda-t-elle.**

**- Nickel et toi ?**

**- Super bien sauf que je pense qu'avec Gabriel, c'est mort.**

**- Mais non ?! Lui ou toi ? Répliquais-je.**

**- Moi, je ne l'aime plus comme avant… Je pense que je vais lui parler quand il arrive.**

**- C'est le mieux tu sais, moi c'est pour ça que je suis bien toute seule.**

_**Mais en faites, je pense que je me cache la vérité, je ne préfère pas être seule. C'est juste que les garçons ne se précipitent pas pour sortir avec moi. Je pourrais même dire qu'aucun garçon ne fait attention à moi.**_

**Les autres arrivèrent. Que j'aimais ces matins, me retrouver avec les gens que j'aime avant l'école c'est vraiment génial. Même si ces temps si avec certaines filles c'est un peu la dispute, les autres sont là pour me remonter le moral. Ou je pense que je vais vraiment faire une dépression. **

**- On a le temps de fumer une clope puis on va en cours. Dis-je aux autres.**

**- Merci toi… Me dit Gabriel dans l'oreille.**

**- Mais de rien.**

**Après notre cigarette habituelle, nous allâmes tous en cours. **

**Math, deux heures en plus… Je déteste cette matière mais en plus la prof me hait. Les deux heures se passèrent tellement lentement que j'vais l'impression d'avoir eu une journée de cours entière alors que les deux premières heures ne sont pas encore terminées. Les gens de ma classe, faut même pas en parler ! Rire, sourire, discuter,… c'est pas leur truc, donc on peut dire que je m'endors complètement en classe. Vers la fin de la deuxième heure, l'éducatrice Madame Poirier, vint frapper à la porte de notre classe. Je voyais quelqu'un derrière elle mais il était de dos. **_**Grand, les cheveux bruns et lisses, il portait un pull bleu Super Dry. **_**Lorsqu'il se retourna, se fut le choc ! Ce gars était CANON, il avait de magnifiques yeux verts et un sourire parfait. Il avait cet air de mauvais garçon que j'aimais tellement. **

**- Bonjour à tous, je tiens à vous présenter Jonathan, votre nouveau camarade de classe.**

**Il fit un petit sourire et je vis à ce moment là que je n'étais pas la seule à baver devant ce dieu, mais que toutes les filles avaient les yeux grand ouvert.**

**Il rentra en classe et l'éducatrice partit. **

**- Bon pour les 5 minutes qui restent, Jonathan va se présenter devant la classe, dit Mme Copain.**

**Il se dirigea vers l'avant de la classe, fit le tour des élèves du regard et enfin, son regard se posa sur moi. Il me fixa intensément, des ses beaux yeux verts. Ses yeux ne bougèrent que lorsque la prof fit entendre un raclement de gorge. Je rougis jusqu'à la pointe des racines, alors que lui n'avait pas l'air gêné du tout. Il me lança un petit sourire en coin et puis commença à se présenter.**

**- Salut à tous, je m'appelle Jonathan Declercq, j'ai 15 ans, et bien oui, j'ai doublé. J'habite à Waterloo depuis une semaine et je fais du foot. **

**Durant tout son petit discours, il me fixait, comme si il ne parlait qu'à moi. **

**- Merci Jonathan, tu peux t'asseoir près de Maxime, là-bas, dit Mme Copain en désignant la place en question.**

**Jonathan y alla pour déposer son sac et son classeur, quand il fut assis, la cloche sonna nous indiquant que les deux premières heures étaient terminées. On entendait déjà que toutes les conversations étaient dirigées vers le nouveau. Et les 4 filles de la classe vinrent vers moi presque en courant. **

**- Alors Lola, le nouveau tu le trouves comment ? Me demanda Marion.**

**- Mignon on va dire, fis-je le sourire aux lèvres.**

**- Et on peut dire que lui il a l'air de t'apprécier ! Me dit **

**Astrid en rigolant.**

**- Peut-être, j'en sais rien… Venez on va lui dire bonjour.**

**On se dirigea vers lui, il parlait avec Maxime.**

**- Salut Max, salut, dis-je en regardant Jonathan.**

**- Salut toi, me dit-il avec un sourire.**

**- Moi c'est Lola et voici Astrid, Marion, Céline et Amandine.**

**J'eu juste le temps de dire ça que Mme Boon, la prof de Néerlandais arriva. Je retournais à ma place en vitesse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sent de meilleure humeur, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion, il ne s'intéressera pas à moi. Un si beau gars va plutôt aller voir vers les filles aussi jolies que lui. (Et il y en a beaucoup ici). Pendant le cours je sentais un regard posé sur moi, puis un deuxième. Je m'attendais à se que ça soit Alexandre et Thomas, j'avais l'habitude, ils me regardaient à chaque cours pour me faire rigoler. Quand je tournais la tête, je vis Alexandre qui me regardait énervé et Jonathan qui me fixait comme à la fin du cours de math. Je sais pas se qu'ils avaient mais ils étaient vraiment bizarre. Et je tournais vite mon regard vers le tableau de peur de rougir une nouvelle fois. Dix minutes plus tard, la prof nous interrompis dans notre exercice.**

**- Jonathan, puis-je savoir ce qui vous intéresse autant que je n'ai pas vu une seule fois votre regard sur votre feuille ?**

**- Parce que j'ai fini Mme.**

**- D'accord c'est bien.**

**J'avais aussi fini mais les autres travaillaient encore. Faut dire qu'avec un beau-père Néerlandophone c'était facile. Je sentais toujours son regard sur moi et je décidais de le regarder aussi.**

**Quand je tournais la tête, je le vis écrire quelque chose. Il relava sa tête et m'envoya une petite boulette de papier.**

**« A la récrée, attend moi. Je voudrais la passée avec toi. Ça sera l'occasion de faire la connaissance d'une si belle fille. » **

**Je lui répondis sur le dos de la feuille non sans avoir rougis comme une gamine.**

**« Pas de problèmes, mais pour le /si belle fille\ pas obligé de faire semblant. »**

**Je lui envoya et il la rattrapa sans aucun soucis. La prof ne voyait rien. Il lu et me regarda avec une mine renfrognée. Il réécrit sur une autre feuille. Quand je la reçu, je lu : **

**« Je ne fais pas semblant ! Et comme je ne connais personne ici, j'aimerais me rapprocher de quelqu'un. Et appart toi qui es entre autre magnifique et qui à l'air super sympa, je pense que je ne m'entendrais avec personne d'autre de la classe. »**

**Je rougis pour la 100ème fois mais ce qu'il disait était tellement mignon, surtout que personne d'autre ne me l'avais jamais dit. Je le regardais et lui fis un petit sourire, celui qu'il me rendit était magnifique. Le cours se termina, l'heure de la récrée avait sonnée et en 5 secondes, Jonathan était près de moi.**

**- Alors on y va ? Me demanda-t-il.**

**- Oui !! Dit Marion.**

**- Non pas toi, je parlais à Lola.**

**Marion me lança un regard meurtrier, je lui rendis un sourire désolé. Jonathan me prit par la main et me tira dans le couloir. J'avais l'impression que sa peau brulait la mienne. Lorsqu'on sortit du bâtiment, Emilie m'attendait et elle fit une de ses têtes ! C'est que lorsqu'elle fit un aller-retour de nos mains à nos têtes que je remarquais que nos mains étaient toujours entremêlées.**

**- Tu veux venir avec nous ou faire autre chose ? Demandais-je à Jonathan.**

**- Je veux bien venir avec toi, je rencontrerais tes amis.**

**- Ok ! Ah oui, Jonathan voici Emilie.**

**- Salut, lui dit-il.**

**Elle fit un petit sourire gêné puis on parti à 3 vers le réfectoire. Je détachais ma main de la sienne et il fit une petite moue déçue. Je commençais à rigoler de sa petite tête lorsqu'il me prit par la taille. Je le regardais puis haussa les épaules.**

**- Je vois Margaux et Pauline ! Dit Emilie.**

**- Oui on y va.**

**Lorsqu'on arriva près d'elles, elles me regardèrent bizarrement.**

**- Marg, Pauline, je vous présente Jonathan, il vient d'arriver ici.**

**- Heuu, salut. Dirent-elles.**

**- Lola tu pourrais venir 2 minutes avec moi ? Je dois te parler du truc de ce matin au petit bois. Fit Pauline.**

**- Ok ! **

**Je me détachais de l'emprise de Jonathan en lui faisant les yeux doux.**

**- Je reviens dans 2 minutes.**

**Je partais avec Pauline un peu plus loin et lorsque je jetais un bref regard en arrière je vis que Jon ne me quittait pas des yeux. Je trouve à spécial qu'il soit déjà tellement attaché à moi et inversement. **

**- Alors tu seras la première au courant mais Gab et moi on est plus ensemble. Il m'a dit que lui non plus il ne ressentait plus rien pour moi, donc on reste amis et tout va bien. **

**- C'est cool ! C'est vraiment bien que ça se termine comme ça.**

**Je la pris dans mes bras puis nous allâmes rejoindre les autres. En arrivant, Jon vint vers moi et me reprit par la taille. Ce gars avait vraiment besoin de contacts physiques. Elisa, Rosalie, Macha et Céline arrivèrent. Je fis rapidement les présentations et puis nous dûmes rentrer en classe car il allait sonner dans 5 minutes. Emilie nous accompagna et en arrivant devant la classe, les commentaires masculin se firent entendre.**

**- Alors toi tu perds pas ton temps avec Lola ! Dit Alexandre.**

**- C'est ça quoi ! Dit Thomas.**

**Je pris Jon un peu plus loin pour que ces gamins arrêtent leur cinéma.**

**- Je me trompe ou ces garçons sont jaloux ? Me demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.**

**- C'est impossible ! Ils ne se sont jamais intéressé à moi, alors viens pas dire qu'ils sont jaloux. Déjà toi je sais pas pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec moi. J'ai rien contre mais pour toi ça doit surement être déplaisant. **

**Je fis mon petit discours les larmes aux yeux, je savais que j'avais raison et c'était ça qui me mettait mal.**

**- Je te promet que ces gars sont jaloux, il suffit de voir leurs regards. Et je pense que tu ne te rends pas bien compte que dans la cour, des dizaines de gars se retournent sur toi. Et moi je reste avec toi parce que j'en ai envie ! Car en 5 minutes de temps j'ai pu voir que tu étais une fille formidable. En plus de ça tu es tellement gentille, humble et timide. Tu es une des personnes les plus fantastique que j'ai pu rencontrer. Maintenant viens on rentre.**

**- Merci, lui dis-je en lui embrassant la joue. Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, au moins je ne serais pas seule.**

**Il me prit par la main et m'entraina dans la classe, je m'asseyais à ma place en attendant qu'il aille chercher ses affaires. Il arriva et quand le cours commença, il me prit par la main en-dessous du banc. Le cours passa vite, le second allait commencer dans quelques minutes mais le prof n'arrivait pas. Avec Jon on discutait de tout et de rien c'était vraiment très sympa. Le prof arriva enfin et le cours fût comme tous les autres, ennuyant. Mais la présence de mon voisin me faisait du bien, il m'apaisait. L'heure de la récrée de midi était arrivée. Nous étions jeudi et demain soir je ferais une grosse fête pour mes 15 ans. Je partis avec Jon et Emilie était là comme d'habitude. **

**- Emi, tu viens demain ? Lui demandais-je.**

**- Bien sûr ! Je raterais ça pour rien au monde. **

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demain ? Demanda Jon.**

**- Ah oui, je t'ai pas dit. Je fais une fête pour mon anniversaire, j'aurais 15 ans demain. Tu saurais venir ?**

**- Oui, je raterais pas ton annif ! **

**Nous allâmes au fond du terrain de foot là où tout le reste du groupe nous attendait. On alla manger et discuter avec les autres. Jon fit la connaissance de tout le groupe et il s'entendait bien avec Maxime et Baudouin. Mais je voyais le regard des autres filles sur lui et je commençais à être jalouse. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais il comptait déjà énormément pour moi et je ne voulais le laisser à personne d'autre. Il s'assit et me fit signe de venir m'asseoir entre ses jambes. On continuait à parler avec Max et Baud, je me lovais contre son torse et je sentis que sa main me caressait doucement le dos, en y traçant de petits cercles. Il était tellement tendre, j'aimais ça et j'en avais besoin.**

**- J'adore ton odeur, tu sent si bon… Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. **

**Je lui fis un petit bisou sur sa joue pour le remercier. Et je vis Charline et Gabriel arriver, les yeux de Gab lui sortaient de la tête en me voyant sur Jon. **

**- Bonjour tout le monde ! Fit Gab.**

**Il me fit sa petite moue qui me faisait tellement craquer. Je me levais pour aller le prendre dans mes bras et lui faire un bisou. C'est un de mes meilleurs amis, on est très proches, même si des fois les autres pensent qu'on est ensemble, je sais que Gab restera un ami et rien de plus. Je le pris dans mes bras et il me serra fort, il me fit un bisou dans le cou comme d'habitude.**

**- Alors c'est qui le petit con sur qui t'étais assise ?**

**- C'est pas un con, il s'appelle Jonathan, il est nouveau ici. Il est dans ma classe. Soit gentil avec lui, hein ! **

**- Je sais déjà qu'il ne sera pas mon meilleur pote. Et je peux te dire que si il me fait une réflexion je lui pète la gueule. T'étais à moi avant lui.**

**- Je serais toujours là tu le sais très bien.**

**Je lui fis un petit bisou sur la joue puis il me prit par la main et s'assit en face de Jon en m'asseyant sur ses genoux. Il me faisait pleins de petits bisous dans le cou, d'habitude ça ne me gênais pas car je savais que c'était Gabriel mais là avec Jon en face de moi, je me sentais mal. Jon nous fixait, me fixait sans prêter attention au reste. Elisa lui parlait mais il ne l'écoutait pas. **

**- Bon tu vas arrêter de nous regarder comme ça ? Fit Gabriel énervé.**

**- Tu te prends pour qui pour me parler comme ça ?! Si t'arrêtais un peu de t'acharner sur son cou, je vous regarderais peut-être moins ! **

**Gab se leva, m'entrainant avec lui sans le vouloir. Jon se leva aussi mais il avait bien une tête en plus que Gabriel. Je me mis au milieux mais ils étaient bien plus forts que moi. Si des regards pouvaient tuer, je pense que tout les deux seraient déjà mort.**

**- Max, viens m'aider. Dis-je.**

**Il arriva et se mit entre les deux bagarreurs, il les repoussa. Je fis un bisou à Gabriel avant de me diriger vers Jon. Jonathan me pris par la taille et je lui caressais sa main. Je lui lançais un sourire avant de partir avec Pauline qui m'appelait. **

**- Lola, t'as vu comment ils sont tous les deux fan de toi ?**

**- Mais non, tu dis n'importe quoi ! **

**- Je te promet, j'ai jamais vu Gabriel énervé et pour Jon ça se voit qu'il est accros à toi ma belle. **

**Je rougis, si c'est vrai, j'ai vraiment de la chance.**

**- T'es trop mignonne ! Je suis contente que ça t'arrive à toi, tu le mérites, t'es une fille formidable. **

**- Merci, je t'aime Pau. **

**- Moi aussi Lo, fort ! **

**Après s'être prit dans les bras, nous retournâmes près des autres, l'atmosphère était plus calme. Je m'assis sur les genoux de Jon et fis un sourire à Gab. La récrée était presque terminée, et après Jon et moi avions deux heures de sciences. Et là, c'était l'horreur, tout le monde en classe l'avait remarqué, le prof arrêtait pas de me mater. Et je dis pas ça en me ventant, ce gars était dégoutant, c'était très dérangeant ! Je pris Jon par la main car il fallait traverser tout le campus pour aller aux laboratoires de sciences. **

**- Bisous tout le monde, on y va, on a sciences. Fis-je.**

**- Tu viens quand même au petit bois ? Me demanda Gabriel.**

**- Oui, bien sûr. Justement là-bas je devrais vous poser quelques questions.**

**Nous allâmes en sciences, sur le chemin on croisa Maxime et on alla jusque là avec lui. Avec Jon on s'asseyait au fond du local. Les autres étaient déjà là mais le prof pas encore. Je m'assis sur les genoux de Jon, il prit ma main et sur le dos, avec son pouce, il y traça de petits cercles pour me calmer. Je calais ma tête sur son épaule et il me fit un petit bisou dans le cou, toujours sans me brusquer, très tendrement. Le prof, Mr Constant, arriva et nous nous levâmes. Le cours commença et Jon et moi discutions par écrit de tout et de rien.**

**« J: Alors pour ta soirée t'as besoin d'aide ?**

**L: Oui si tu veux. Le thème c'est rose donc tenue obligée. ****J**

**J: Pas de problèmes, je viendrais t'aider après l'école. Pour la tenue, ça va, je suis pressé de voir la tienne ! **

**L: Ça va être cool, enfin j'espère. Surtout si t'es là… En faites, t'as une copine ? **

**J: Non ! Mais en avoir une ne me dérangerai pas… »**

**Je vis Mr Constant arriver vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres, je cachais la feuille. Il fit son cinéma de d'habitude, passer près de mon banc, s'arrêter, me fixer puis mater tout mon corps en s'arrêtant sur ma poitrine. Jon lâcha ma main, il était énervé, il se leva de sa chaise. **

**- On vous dérange pas trop Mr ? Vous pouvez être plus discret ! Je pense que Lola vous trouve répugnant alors bougez votre regard et vos sales main de là ! **

**Le prof n'en revenait pas, il était rouge de honte mais Jon était lui très très en colère. Il se rassit et reprit ma main dans la sienne, et cette fois c'est moi qui y traçais des cercles pour le calmer. Mr Constant repartit à son bureau, sortit un billet de retenue et dit : **

**- Jonathan, tu viens de gagner un tour en retenue. Ça te fera réfléchir à tes paroles.**

**- C'est dégueulasse, vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est vous qui n'aviez pas à mater Lola. Répondit Jonathan.**

**- Et c'est pas la première fois en plus. Vous devriez vous aussi peut-être faire un tour en retenue. Ça vous fera réfléchir à vos gestes et regards déplacés. Rajoutais-je.**

**- Vous irez à deux en retenue mercredi, et maintenant vous pouvez quitter mon cours. Bonne fin d'après-midi. Jon fit son sac puis il me prit par la main et on sortait à deux de la classe. Dans les couloirs, Jon me sourit, et moi je pense que j'aime se gars, il est formidable. **

**- Merci Jon, vraiment.**

**- De rien ma belle, et si il faut le refaire, je le referais autant de fois qu'il le faudra.**

**- Si tu veux on va petit bois, on pourra discuter calmement. **

**- Bonne idée. Dit-il.**

**On alla au petit bois, il n'y avait personne. Je m'assis sur le sol et Jon s'assit en face de moi. **

**- En faites, tu fumes ? Lui demandais-je.**

**- Heu, oui mais pas tout le temps.**

**- Comme moi quoi. T'en veux une ?**

**- Oui merci.**

**Je sortais 2 cigarettes, allumais la mienne puis lui tendais mon briquet, mais il en avait un. Il me fit un petit sourire en coin.**

**- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, un homme sans feu est un homme sans queue. **

**- Je connais ce dicton. Dis-je. Ce soir tu fais quoi ?**

**- Vers 16h20 j'ai mon entrainement de foot puis je prend le bus pour rentrer chez moi. Et toi ?**

**- Moi le jeudi je fais rien.**

**- Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux. Rajouta-t-il.**

**- Je me ferais un plaisir de te voir en short. Fis-je avec un sourire espiègle. **

**- Et si tu as de la chance, à la fin de l'entrainement, lorsqu'on aura tous très chaud, tu verras mon magnifique torse. Dit-il en se retenant de rire.**

**- Je suis pressée d'y être ! Dis-je en rigolant. **

**Il me prit dans ses bras et me chatouilla, on rigolait comme des gamins. Il arrêta et me fit pleins de bisous dans le cou. **

**- Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas s'acharner sur mon cou ?**

**- Moi, je suis le seul qui ai cette permission. **

**On continua à discuter et à se câliner pendant 30 minutes en attendant tout le groupe.**

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu :) N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert juste en dessous. Donnez moi votre avis :) ( Sur 75 visites aucunes reviews... :'( **

**Bisous**

**Lola**


End file.
